Dragons talking 2 each other while random things that make no sense happen
//Shore looks up to see that the house she just bought now has no roof, or ceiling// Shore: Cool! I wonder when random dragons will start falling in! //Shore puts pasta allover the floor for dragons to swim in// //Lorikeet pops into existence// Lorikeet: Howdy y’all! //Lorikeet dives into pasta and eats like half// Misty: hey do you kids want to see something that will never let you sleep again? Lorikeet: What? Misty: //grumbles// never mind... Visionseeker: whatwhatwhat Shadow: whelp. This is when i just //changes her snout and undervelly scales (only ones that can change) quickly through the rainbow, destroying all the evil pasta// Visionseeker: nOOOOOOOO NOT THE PASTA PLEASE SPARE THE PASTA Shadow: you have no idea why it must burn. Buuuurn i say (type. Whatever) Visionseeker: but is yummy //Lorikeet uses her animus magic to restore the pasta that was destroyed// Shadow: *sighs* ok it IS yummy but... oh my mind is scarred you have no idea and you don't wanna besides its a taaaad rated R for this wiki Vision: kEEP YOUR DIRTY MINDED NONSENSE OFF MY WIKI Shadow: It's not MY fault pasta is forever ruined for me! My friend took the joke a biiit to real and now... //shudders// Vision: oh okay well then just don't think because pASTA IS YuMMY Shadow: I actually can't but lemme just think of something else okie //slight smile to herself// //Lorikeet sits, stares, and slowly dies, waiting for something else exciting to happen// Shadow: NO MORE DYING *revives Lori* //Vision summons her raven army* Shadow: cools *calls upon her OC's bc why not* Vision: OOOO Shadow: hrm now who did i- Rosefrost: *appears and changes her scales that can change to dark colors (her ruff and spikes show pale blue 24/7) hi! And yes imma hybrid Vision: Rosefrost! You were with me in that murder mystery thingamabober! Misty: no one likes me and i somehow miss all the fun i mean WHAT lets eat some super gross pasta yayyyyyyyy... woop woop soup is bleck (ew) and WOOOOO FUN TIMES Vision: HEY. I LIKE YOU. //Vision drags Misty into the loved corner// Solar: //falls through the hole in the roof// Solar: //eats her way through the ceiling that is made out of Oreos// Solar: //falls into the pasta below// Ooooooo pasta. YUM. Not as good as OREOS though. Solar: //throws everyone who likes Oreos to the ceiling to eat it// Solar: //flies up to the ceiling to eat the Oreos// (O nu I added to much me. LOL!) Visionseeker : SOLAR INVASION Solar: WAT!?! HOW!?! WHEN I SAW THE HOLE THEIR WAS NO CEILING BUT WHEN I FELL IN THE OREO CEILING APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE. //looks around// Oh. To many Princess Solars. LOL! //continues eating after unsummoning the clones// Visionseeker: THAT MaKES NO SENSE. but it makes complete sense. Lalala Solar: //gets full// //stops eating// //goes on Shadowhunter's head for no reason lol// I'm a hat! XD Vision: Ooo you're so pwettie Solar: Thank Shore: //is being ignored// //roars at the room// Category:Browse Category:Fanfics Category:Randomness Category:Dragons talking Category:Multiple Editors